Untrying times
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: Stefan has cancer and he doesn't want anyone to know.
1. Chapter 1: prolouge

**This is a request from Aslanislove. In this story this is all human, no vamp. Stefan is diagnosed with cancer, he doesn't tell anyone but Elena figures it out. **

**So yeah, I take request now. Just give me the idea and the show or book or whatever you want me to write and I'll do it. **

**A/N: Stefan and Damon are NOT related in this fic. Stefan's age is 21 and Damon is 23. The two met and fell in love in High school. The story is still set in Fells Church. **

******

**Chapter 1: Prologue **

I haven't been feeling well lately. It started about two months ago. I began to feel feverish and I felt like I was going to throw up all the time. I never thought much about it. Damon tried convincing me to go to the doctor, I kept saying that it was nothing but then when I fainted on the job, I knew I had to go. I went in through the emergency. My usual doctor, Doctor Morris treated me. He took my blood pressure, checked my pulse and everything. As I sat in his small office, I looked around at the pictures that he had on his desk. They were of his wife and two kids. They were all gorgeous. I wanted that someday with Damon. He walked back into the office; his eyes were sullen and dazed. He sat across from me and placed the manila folder on the desk. He folded his arms and stared at me.

"Is everything ok?" I ask, not wanting to stay in the silence that fell over us.

"No Stefan. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you have Cancer." He said. I looked at him, at first it hadn't completely registered in my mind what he had said but then it did. He just told me that I have cancer. Cancer, this couldn't be. Yeah I know that I have a family history of it but my sisters hadn't developed it so why had I?

"How long?" was all I could ask. How long do I have to live? How long do I have to say goodbye to everyone I love? Say goodbye to Damon?

Dr. Morris hesitated for a few moments. Then he took a deep sigh and started at me again with those sullen eyes. "It's too early to determine. But the good news is we caught it early and we can start you on the chemo now."

"Thank you Doctor. " I said. I got up to leave, shaking his hand on the way out. I made my way to my car. As I sat in my car, I broke down and cried. This was too much. I couldn't tell anyone, not Elena, not my sisters or my parents and especially not Damon. He couldn't know about this. It would break his heart and knowing how much he cared for me he would want to die too.

7777

**Ok this is just the prologue more will come but I just had to get this out there first, so let me know if you like it or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two to untying times. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

"**I wanna taste it  
I need to taste it  
deep in the Saviors arms"  
By Skillet **

**(Chapter 1) Live like you're dying. **

**(Two months later) **

I had been home for two months. This was something that I could not keep from my boss. He could tell that I had cancer because his wife died three years previous from breast cancer. He informed me that it wouldn't be wise to keep this from anyone, especially Damon. He said that in the end I would need someone to be there. I told him that I would be fine. I could handle it on my own. At least that's what I told myself. In truth, I didn't think that I could handle this. I started chemo immediately after I found out. Damon wondered where I went to all the time and I told him I was visiting my grandmother at the nursing home. I told him that she was nearing her end days and I wanted to spend every last moment I could with her. He bought that story. In truth my grandmother was perfectly fine. There were other people at the treatment center. I met a girl there, her name was Bonnie. Bonnie was twenty and she found out that she had cancer when she was fifteen. It was hard on her and she knew it would be hard on her family. She ran away. She hasn't spoken to her parents in over five years since she left. I became quick friends with Bonnie and Damon took to her as well. When asked where we met, I told him that she was at the nursing home visiting her grandmother as well and we just hit it off ever since. Today when the treatment was over Bonnie and I headed to the local café.

"Have you told him yet?" she asked me. I knew what she was talking and it was a subject that I would rather not get into.

"No, I haven't." I responded. She looked at me and took a sip of her coffee.

"You have too."

"Why? The Chemo's working and by any chance it could be cured. I would never have to tell him."

"Let's say that it doesn't. Will you tell him then or wait until you're on your death bed and those final moments are counting down. Then what? You're going to leave him broken hearted."

"I just won't tell him. I'll die and he'll never have to know."

"You're being selfish Stefan. He has to know."

"The same way that you're parents needed to know?"

She stopped then, I knew I was out of line when I said that but it was the truth, she didn't tell her parents and she expected me to tell Damon, there was no way.

"I knew I didn't tell them but it was for the best. I knew it would hurt them, the same way that it'll hurt Damon, but Stefan, I made a mistake I just don't want to see you make the same one."

She was right; it would be for the best if I tell him. I could see it now, his heartbroken face and then him saying soothing words to me, trying to calm me down.

"I'll make you a deal Stefan." She said after a moment of silence. I stared at her.

"Shoot."

"If I tell my parents about me, you have to tell Damon."

"Bonnie, "

"Come on, it'll work for the both of us."

I thought about it for a while. I knew how hard it would be on her to let them know. It would be devastating for them to know.

"Fine, I agree. I'll do it."

She jumped in exhilaration and hugged me.

"I'm so happy. Ok so we'll do it tonight."

"Wait? Tonight? That's a little soon don't you think?"

"Of course not. Come on; let's just do this to get it over with. It'll be better for not only us but for our soul as well."

"Since when does our soul have anything to do with telling our lovers anything?"

"I don't know, but come on. Please?"

"Fine. Tonight."

"Great."

So tonight I would let him know. Who knew that I could be persuaded by Bonnie to do something that I had been avoiding for two months now. But she was right, this was something that I had to do. I just had too. I really wouldn't want to die without him knowing the truth. And if he found out later after I died, it would hurt him even more.

I waited for Damon to come home that night. He was working late tonight and I told Bonnie that I should wait until tomorrow night when he had time off, but she had already called her parents and told them. She did that already. She said that they cried and that now that they know she should come home. She told them no. when he came home it was nearing midnight. He was usually tired but not tonight, tonight he had so much energy. I fixed him a drink as usual and his favorite dinner. I watched as he ate and was going on about his day. I knew it was about time to tell him now.

"I have cancer." I said while he was midsentence. He dropped his fork and stared at me. That was the same look that I knew he was going to give me.

"What did you say?"

"I have cancer."

He took a deep breath before getting up and coming over to me. He placed an arm around my shoulders and a kiss on my forehead.

"How long?" he asked me.

"It's too early to determine."

"How long did you know?"

"Two months."

"Two months?"

"Two months. All those places I've been going were actually chemo treatments."

"So you've lied to me for that long?"

"I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I knew how you'd react to the news. You'd be heartbroken and give up your life for me and I couldn't do that to you."

"Listen to me. I will be here for you, ok? No matter what."

"But don't give up your life for mine."

"Promise me that."

"I promise."

XX


End file.
